The Crane Runs
by kittykatlover18march
Summary: Jonathan Crane escapes from Gotham and arrives in Central City.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathan Crane ran as fast as he could. He couldn't take it anymore, he had enough.

It had happened two weeks ago, the events had been humiliating. He had been injected with his own fear toxin and teased by Aaron Cash and the other guards. He also remembered the night it happened. No one didn't talk to him for a few moments.

Everyday, for the past few months, he would curl into a ball in the corner and the others would talk to him. And Everyday, he sweated out some of the toxin.

Jonathan didn't want to stay locked up like a animal. He didn't want want to stay in the city he was humiliated in. So one day, he decided to do it. He was going to escape. He took some things with him: some toxins, clothes, good, some money, and water.

He had to save himself now. If he didn't, he would be locked up in Arkham like a caged animal.

The Scarecrow was already pretty far from the asylum. He had been running for at least an hour, and now he found himself at the edge of Gotham. He stepped through it, then kept running. He found himself far from Gotham and in a wooded area.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that GCPD would be looking for him and so would the other Rogues. But surely no one would find him here in this wooded area.

 _I can't run anymore,_ he thought, panting from exhaustion. _I need to take a break._ He realized if he was to escape Batman, he had to make sure he didn't find him. For now, he had to disguise himself. Maybe if he found a city, he could blend in with the citizens.

After a while, the sun began to set, and the rogue was getting cold. The night would be chilly in this time of the year. Jonathan decided to sleep in the woods before moving on. He created a fire pit and surrounded it with small rocks and filled it with sticks. Taking two rocks, he ignited a fire. He soon fell asleep.

Morning came and Jonathan left his spot after putting the fire pit and destroying the fire pit to cover his tracks. After walking for what seemed like hours, he came across a sign that

read: You Are Entering Central City. He smiled and walked towards the city. Batman would never think to look for him there.

Jonathan found a bench in a park and decided to lay down. He fell asleep for a few hours.

"Hey, wake up," someone said.

Jonathan woke up and saw two men staring down at him. One man had blond hair and wore a colorful outfit and the other man had long red hair and wore a green hat and outfit and carried a flute.

"Who are you?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm James, also known as Trickster. And this is Hartley, also known as Pied Piper." The blond introduced himself and the red headed man.

"Jonathan Crane. You can call me Scarecrow."

That made James and Hartley's eyes widen. A Gotham criminal was here in Central City.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hartley.

"I escaped from Arkham and came here," Jonathan replied.

"Come with us! You have to meet the others!"

James took Jonathan's hand and the three headed into the city to see the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jonathan followed Trickster and Piper as they walked down the street, citizens staying out of their way as they passed by. Trickster was jumping up and down like a child who ate too much sugar.

Jonathan looked around the city in wonder as he followed the two criminals. Central City didn't look like Gotham and it was partly cloudy outside. He wondered where in the city he was going.

"We're here!" Piper said when they arrived at a warehouse. "You gotta meet the others," he said to Jonathan as he opened the door.

The door opened to reveal other similarly costumed criminals sitting at a table, playing with dominos. They looked at the three who had entered.

Trickster introduced Jonathan to the others. "Everyone, this is Jonathan Crane, also known as Scarecrow. He's from Gotham City. Jonathan, this is Captain Cold, his sister, Golden Gilder, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, and Heat Wave."

Captain Cold stepped foward. "What brings you to Central City?" he asked.

"I escaped from Arkham," explained Jonathan. "I ran until I came here."

Captain Boomerang threw a arm around his shoulders. "Welcome to Central City, mate! You're one of us now!"


End file.
